Just Another Day
by EclipsetheMirrorWolf
Summary: The young wizard Merlin and the heir to the throne Arthur Pendragon find themselves with yet another reason to hate magic, and this time things won't be as easy to fix.
1. Morgana's dream

I watched as merlin and arthur were swept up by a trap, arthur slashing at the net while merlin was murmering something. A magician walked out and slahed at them with a staff and they vanished. My vision blurred and once everything was clear and in focus again I saw them fall in a strange place, landing on a black-rocked road. I woke up gasping- looking out the window to see prince arthur and his servant merlin riding side-by-side with five or so knights galloping behind them- knowing it was to late. 


	2. Only the Beginning

I waited as Merlin put on my armour, shined and dent free from the last fight with the org. "Hurry up, merlin," I snapped, growing impatient with him. "There," he said, finishing off with a tug to my belt. "Finally. Sword," he handed it to me and I walked out of my chambers, my servant clattering behind. I walked out of the castle and had him kneel so I could get on my horse. I tightened the reins and guided the white stallion in a galop through and out of the city. When we arrived at the ruins I dismounted my horse and handed the reins to a nearby knight, who tied it up to a nearby tree. The group catiously entered the crumbling monument, I having the knights split up while Merlin and I snuck through the main hall and into a crumbling chamber. I unsheathed my sword and crept up to a caged bird, reaching to poke it before Merlin tackled me. "What the heck, Merlin!" I shoved him off and stood up, not helping my servant up. He stood up and picked up a dart nearby, smiling. I relized he had saved my life yet again, but I stood up straighter and bragged, "Oh, stop looking so smug! I was going to dodge it." I frowned and Merlin smiled harder as he threw the dart away. I picked up my sword and stalked forwards, past the chambers and into a crude hallway. I heard the knights clamber behind me and ordered them to go ahead. Merlin trailed behind and we walked out into a large cave. It was littered with crystals adorning the walls, and I stood in a sunbeam, watching for the wizard we were sent to murder. After tweny or so minutes of waiting I was done. "Oh, come on!" I dropped my sword and shifted my weight, drawing a hand through my hair. "Where is she?!" I pouted, turning to the guards and shouting, "Find her!" "Sire, we've searched everywhere. We can't find her." I drew a breh, evening my temper. "Go prepare my horse. I'll be outside shortly." "Sire-" "GO." They turned and left, leaving Merlin and I to search the crystal cave. We split up and did a through search, and eventually I was at the top. Merlin looked up at me. "Would you move?" He yelled up. I moved. The sunlight I was blocking drove through the cave and glinted off the huge crystals, hitting me straight in the eyes. "Ahh!" I yelled shortly, losing my foot hold on the slippery rocks. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted as I fell. He stepped out of a beam of light and dove to catch me when a flash of light blinded us both. 


	3. life 15 centeries later

I ran forwards and tried to catch Arthur, letting the beam of light finish it's path and strike an irredescent crystal about to impale my friend. As I dove, a bright flash of light blinded me and I hit something hard and coarse, nothing like the smoothness of the cave's floor.

My arms were crushed as Price Arthur landed on them. I pushed him off and stood up, looking around me. "Where are we?" I asked. the ground I was standing on was black and rough, like tarred gravel. My vison retured and Arthur looked over me, confusion mirroring in his eyes. His sword's sheath was scraped by the ground we were standing on, and when I looked behind him I gasped. Many half cottage, half castle houses were lined up, in some ways different but mostly the same.

Movement flickered at the edge of my vison and obviously the Prince saw it too, he turned and walked towards one of the cottage/castle house.

I picked up everything left behind and followed him.

He knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds before the door opened a bit and a girl our age stuck her head out. "Yes?" She asked with an accent I didn't recognize. Arthur walked in and the girl backed up, seeming confused that the heir to the throne would walk in. Stranger still, she wasn't wearing a dress like most females wore, but very short pants that were multicoloured blue, and a simple grey shirt. She wasn't wearing a corset. "Sorry," I apoligized, wondering why she wasn't offering her hand. I bowed any ways. "Merlin, my lady,"

"Fenrir." She crossed her arms. "Who does your friend think he is?" Arthur poked his head out from the other room he wandered into. "Prince Arthur," he bragged, popping a small yellow tomato in his mouth. He vanished behind the wall again and Fenrir followed him. "Merlin and Prince Arthur?" She laughed, "You have got to be kidding me!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the front door. "Brit's and their messed up points of reality," she muttered. "Time to go, nerds!" The prince turned the corner to see me being pushed out. "What-?!" I stuttered. He ate another yellow tomato. "He's not kidding."

She stopped and looked at me. "You're the one who thinks he's Merlin?" I nodded. "Do magic then." "W-what?" "Do magic." I looked over at Arthur, who was looking amused that a girl was able to beat me up, but also confused that Fenrir was accusing me of being a wizard. I shook my head. "I don't know how." "Stop lying." Arthur went back to the room and I picked something up with my telekinisis. She smiled. "I'm convinced," she said, smiling. I looked her straight in the eye, whispering, "Don't tell Arthur." She nodded and let me go, walking over to my master.

The silver eyed girl bowed jokingly and said, "sooo, Arthur, what brings you to America?" He turned around and asked, "Do you have any more of these?" "Umm, no." He shrugged and tossed the glass bowl aside. I used telekinisis to gently put it on the ground; it was glass after all!

Arthur walked over and poked a large silver box with doors on the front, then drew his sword and aimed it at the box, pulling open the right door. A light poured out and he jumped back, yelling, "SOCERY!"

Behind me Fenrir laughed, walking up and closing the door. "No," she laughed, "electricity. Wait here." She turned the corner and ran upstairs, walking into a room directly in front of the top. After a couple seconds she walked down, carrying a couple things in her arms. She lined them up and using cords with a weird key-like thing at the end she put them into a matching "keyhole" in the wall. A few things lit up with bright, unnatural colours, like pink, or yellow, or bright red. Fenrir flicked a small lever in one of the items and from a rod in the middle of a hollow glass ball came purple lightning.

Arthur put his hand on it and all of the lightning focused itself on his hand. Fenrir stepped up and explained, "It works because of the magnets in the rod have electricity - which is lightning but weaker - bounce in between them until they get strong enough to see. Then the plastic, - which I understand you have no idea what that is; give me a second - stops it from shocking you when you touch it."

She holds up a small child's toy in the shape of a chicken and gives it to me. "That's plastic. It's created from oil, though I don't actually know the details about how it's made." Arthur took it from me and I let him have it, watching as the girl slid something small and flat from her pocket and pressed it's side. I walked over to see her touch it's surface and have it light up with different colours.


	4. Harry Potter!

**As of Ani's request, I'll work on longer chapters. No promises, though! I love it when y'all review. They're much appreciated! Any ways, onto the adventures of merlin.**

I played with the toy chicken I took from Merlin, feeling the strange texture of "plastic".

As I leaned against the counter, the sheath of my sword clanged hollowly. I realized I had left my sword near the silver-box and grabbed it; leaving everything around wouldn't create a good first impression, especially for a pretty girl.

"Dad?" I heard Fenrir ask into a flat piece of something, while Merlin was leaning against her. I walked up and pushed him away, when I heard her say, "can the future king of camerlot and his faithful wizard stay at our house until they get home?" I looked at the thing and she looked over at me, covering part of it with her hand and whispering, "It's a phone." "Sure," a husky voice laughed. She uncovered it, saying "thanks!" Then took it away from her ear while touching a red part on the lit up flat side. I watched as she pressed a button and it turned black.

Fenrir looked up and asked, "would you like to play with it?" I didn't want to seem like I wanted it a lot so I cooly said, "Sure," as if I've had one before. She smiled and handed it to me, then walked over to merlin. He was petting a dark brown and black cat. "His name's zender. He's pretty shy. I'm surprised he came down here with new people and all," Merlin looked up at her and smiled, still petting the cat. I frowned and looked down at the phone, only jealous a little bit. It buzzed and I dropped it, startled. Fenrir shot up and turned around, rushing to pick her phone up off the floor. She peiced it back together while glaring at me. I acted like nothing happened and walked down two stairs and into a carpeted room.

I took a running step and vaulted over the couch, landing in a sit. I landed on something hard and picked it up, looking at it. "Fenrir!" I yelled, hoping for attention. "What?" She asked tiredly, tapping the phone and glancing down at it. I showed her the plastic thing that beared similar resemblence to her phone. She sat down next to me and I leaned over to see, but also to get closer to her. "Umm, this is the on button, the volume and channel buttons are here and here, the on screen button is here..." she aimed it at the screen and pressed the on button; and it flickered into colours that took the shape of a horribly disfigured person. "Ugh. Uncle grandpa. My cousin is obsessed." She reached for the channel button and when she pressed it the colours on the screen changed and came into focus on a man with blackish hair and weird magnifying glasses. "They're glasses," she said, answering my question. "I know," I sneered, crossing my arms. She slammed the thing into my chest and let it go, standing up and glaring at me. "Figure the future out by yourself, then. Let me know how that works out for you, ignorant Brit'." She grabbed her phone and walked upstairs, saying, "Don't bother me." After a couple seconds I hear water running, and look over at the large phone-like thing.

Merlin was sitting on the other edge of the couch, staring intently at it. I watched it for a bit, and a hippogriph came into veiw. Both Merlin and I complained in unison, whining, "That's not even what they look like!" After a couple minutes of watching, my armour started getting uncomfortable. I undid all of the loops and ties, and my armour fell around my feet. Under the protective iron were comfortable clothes, if ugly and unfit for a knight to wear as a guest, much less for a prince to wear. I pulled my tattered shirt over my head and slipped on a clean red one - the camerlot symbol of a dragon shimmering with gold thread on my chest - and buttoned a cape over it. I threw my armour to Merlin. "I need you to have it polished by nightfall," I ordered, tripping over the last word. He ignored me and continued to stare at the lit up dark plastic box. I picked up my helmet and threw it at him.


End file.
